


Ditto.

by pengdabi



Series: 1000% [1]
Category: IZONE, Produce 48 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Minjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengdabi/pseuds/pengdabi
Summary: “Yujin, what do you want this time?”“I can’t sleep, Minmin-nie.”Minjoo surely got more what she bargained for.





	Ditto.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this tweet from the Han River vLive https://twitter.com/ahnyoujins/status/1043536507393388544?s=21
> 
> Happy Reading :)

_Poke_.

  
It was then again, followed by another poke.

  
Minjoo’s deep slumber was getting disturbed.

  
_Poke_.

  
Minjoo’s eyes shot open, her eyebrows trying hard not to meet each other. It was very late at night, a very tiring yet cheerful day just ended and it was the time for them to finally rest and sleep soundly. But here lies Minjoo, her eyes opened as another poke was felt on her side again.

  
Minjoo turned her back to the wall, only to be greeted by the younger one, whose dimples was showing from pouting too hard, her face barely outside the hood that was pulled and tightened to much just for her face to be shown.

  
“Yujin, what do you want this time?” It was impossible for Minjoo to feel a little annoyed for interrupting her sleep, it was a very cute sight for Minjoo to see. In fact, Minjoo recognized her gray hoodie from the picnic VLive was now being used by the younger one.

  
“I can’t sleep, Minminnie.” Yujin poked her side again, making Minjoo chuckle at Yujin’s childish antics. But yes, she’s still a kid after all.

  
“Do you know what time it is? It’s close to midnight. You should sleep.” Minjoo stared down at Yujin who was now sitting on the floor and sulking.

  
“But I’m hungryyyyy. Again.” Yujin pulled the hoodie’s drawstrings even more, the hood just closing on to her mouth now, her sulking face wasn’t really visible anymore. Minjoo laughed, ever so softly and reached out for the hood and opened it carefully.

  
“Are you going to make me eat your midnight snacks again?” Minjoo saw Yujin’s eyes light up amd she nodded.

  
“Yes. Since you mentioned “every night” we eat better food than Chaeyeon unnie’s red bean water.” Yujin teased Minjoo with a double quotation gesture. Minjoo did say that, as she recall their Vlive at the stretch of the side of the Han River. Eating midnight snacks only happened just once, so far, when Yujin can’t sleep the other night. It is, in fact, the night when Minjoo realized she really enjoys Yujin’s company so much, it felt like she’s comfortably at home at this time when they were preparing to debut.

 

“That was just for unnie to feel guilty. I wasn’t having any red bean water from her.” Minjoo’s once tired soul became alive as they start to playfully bicker again. Yujin pulled her own tongue out playfully on Minjoo.

  
“Sure. You really just like my cooking, that’s all.” Yujin hopped right on Minjoo’s bed, laying her head on the older’s lap and chuckling. Minjoo was startled. This was the closest Yujin has ever gotten to her. Ever since they were chosen to be together in a room, Minjoo did think about what kind of roommate Yujin is. Turns out, she _is_ loud. Not that _kind_ of loud, but a _good_ loud. Minjoo really doesn’t like to talk much for she’s very used to being alone. She didn’t really get to experience sleeping together with her friends, this is the first time and she didn’t expect Yujin and her, on the same bed, just talking ever so warmly.

  
“Okay, I’m going back to sleep again then.” Minjoo jokingly lied back down, causing Yujin to shot right back up and sulk while pulling Minju by the wrist.

  
“I’m just jooooking, unniiiie!” Yujin pulled her back up and pouted. Minjoo laughed and nodded. Yujin took the chance and lied back down her lap, staring at the older’s eyes. They were staring at each other for a moment, not really breaking contact, it was getting crazy, the heart of Minjoo that is. She hopes, wishes, Yujin doesn’t hear her heart beat loud.

  
“Seriously though, aren’t you getting annoyed of me? I do this every night, I disturb you from your sleep, I ask you to eat with me which ruins your golden proportions. No offense.” Yujin asks, but the understanding person Minjoo is, she just swept strands of hair away from Yujin’s face, taking a good long look of her calm face, and shaking her head afterwards.

  
“Offense not taken. I like you being like this. It makes me so sure that you’re comfortable with me. In fact, I do get worried if you’re actually silent.” Minjoo saw Yujin’s smile creep up her eyes, it was so beautiful.

  
“So you want me to be loud?” Yujin asks. Minjoo’s clearly not surprised about Yujin asling about little things. She still has a long way to go, growing up.

  
“Yes.” Minjoo firmly responds.

  
“Always?” Yujin pulled a pinky close to her chest, as Yujin snuggled her face a little closer to Minjoo’s stomach. Minjoo smiled, internally asking her heart to calm down a bit. Yujin was making her feel things again.

  
“Always. But not this time, Eunbi unnie’s gonna choke you.” Minjoo accepted, wrapping her pinky around Yujin’s. It was their first promise. All they could do was smile and look at each other, their pinkies still clinging on to each other. Like they’re holding each other’s hand, as per Minjoo’s thoughts.

  
Their trance was broken by Yujin’s stomach, growling and roaring, like it really didn’t even eat dinner just hours ago. Yujin smiles shyly as Minjoo laughs, the mood being light as a feather. Minjoo likes this mood so much, it makes her feel giddy, a long time until this day.

  
“We should fill that stomach of yours before it eats itself. We still happen to have leftover roasted chicken in our fridge.” Minjoo tapped Yujin’s shoulder lightly, signalling her to stand up so she could stand up too.

  
“But I like it heeeere... I don’t want to eat anymoreee....” Yujin snuggled even closer against Minjoo’s stomach, closing her eyes and feeling the warmth against her cheek.

  
If Minjoo had a dime everytime she feels the fuzzy feeling Yujin makes her feel, she would be probably rich by now and maybe buy whole Korea. Minjoo always thinks about what makes her giddy, is it her smile? is it her deep dimples, is it her humor? What really is it?

  
“Come on, it’s getting late. Are you going to eat or not?” Minjoo crossed her arms while Yujin clings on her ever so tightly, but finally giving up after another roar from her stomach was heard.

  
“Fine, fine. Eat with me, okay?” Yujin stood up and interlaced her fingers with Minjoo, pulling her out of the bed, directly going to the kitchen. It’s like their hands are magnets, molded and perfectly fitted right where they are right now. Minjoo couldn’t help but just smile while trying not to look giddy at all. This warm feeling started to grow on Minjoo again, and she does like it.

  
———————————————————————

  
Wide choices of noodle packs are now scattered along the kitchen counter, all because Yujin was having a hard time choosing which type of noodles would she eat. Minjoo watches Yujin sigh out of frustration, her eyebrows meeting each other.

  
“Why fret? You just have to choose one you crave for.” Minjoo taps her foot on the ground as she waits for Yujin to answer. She just had to choose, after all, girls around her age usually likes all kinds of noodles.

  
“It’s not that. I-I...” Yujin bites her lip. Minjoo reads her action, she is hesitating. She raises her eyebrows and smiles gently.

  
“What is it?”

  
“I don’t know... What kind of noodles you like.” Yujin smiled shyly and went back to choosing a pack to cook, possibly hiding her shy, blushed face. Minjoo was feeling peculiar, her cheeks was warming up. She was caught off guard, it was Yujin again, and her little ways. It was the little things she does, is it?

  
“I-It’s okay. You can choose what you want. I’ll like anything, trust me.” Minjoo walked to the side of Yujin and looked over a dozen of ramen packs on the counter. It was really hard to choose from.

  
After, which seemed like decades of moments ago, Yujin finally cooked a piping hot batch of noodles (Of course, Minjoo did most of the work, but nevertheless, she wanted Yujin to feel proud for it.) which was a great one paired with the roasted chicken Yena murdered during their dinner, skin from the cooked flesh already gone and devoured. Luckily, Yujin didn’t mind. She was really hungry.

  
Minjoo eats with her but she takes a good long look of Yujin devouring her full bowl like they didn’t feed her for days. She chuckles as Yujin stopped slurping the still hot soup to look at her companion.

  
“I’m sorry, I’m being messy again.” Yujin talks with her mouth full, but Minjoo found it, as always, cute. Minjoo walked across the counter and reached for a clean napkin to wipe Yujin’s mouth gently.

  
“You spend your childhood well, Yujin. Although, you really don’t look like a child anymore.” Minjoo tried so hard not to pinch Yujin’s cheeks as she wipes her messy mouth. Yujin smiles and gripped Minjoo’s wrist, much to her surprise, Yujin was pulling her closer, letting her sit beside her closely until the distance was a hand away from each other

  
“Because I’m not one anymore.” Yujin took another slurp on her bowl and the mess that was cleaned up by Minjoo a while ago came back. Minjoo shook her head and smiled as she reached out for another ply of clean napkin. Minjoo feels this way again. Like she was obligated to take care of Yujin. Maybe, Minjoo feels she would die if anything happens to Yujin. It was getting deep, her feelings that is. And it was going to get deeper any sooner.

  
“No, no. Let me! I told you I’m not a kid anymore.” Yujin tried to snatch the ply from Minjoo’s hand but Minjoo was fast to put her hand out of Yujin’s reach, and proceeded to wiping her mouth again.

  
“Let me.” Minjoo wiped away the stains from Yujin’s mouth. But as she slowly gain focus on what she was doing, she suddenly noticed Yujin staring at her, like her eyes was telling something. It sent Minjoo’s heart rate increase rapidly, praying hard that Yujin won’t hear or feel it but after mere seconds, she felt Yujin’s lips suddenly against her cheek, kissing it gently and smiling afterwards.

  
“Thank you, Minmin-nie.” Yujin smiled at Minjoo, flashing her dimples as to show how sincere she was. It was too late, Minjoo’s cheeks was already blushing as she look away shyly, not wanting Yujin to see how she was blushing so hard from the kiss.

  
“Ahh. All I did was wipe the mess off your mouth. What’s there to be grateful?” Minjoo carefully composed herself, gathering the bowls they used to possibly look away to let her reddened cheeks lose its color.

  
“Everything. You’re taking care of me too much. I must look after myself now. I’m 16, for heaven’s sake.” Yujin giggled softly and watched Minjoo put the dishes by the kitchen sink. She looked at the time and it was an hour past midnight, just five hours away from waking up to practice and get tired again, but they know it’s going to be all worth it. They know, Eunbi’s going to be so pissed at them if she knew they stayed up way too late.

  
“Still have to take care of you, silly. I really don’t know if I’m lucky or not to take care of a loud one like you.” Minjoo chuckles as she finishes washing the dishes, but she was caught by surprise when Yujin placed her arm around Minjoo, laughing and smiling, her head almost hitting the cupboard above the sink with her tall, still yet to grow, height.

  
“You are. You like me being loud.” Yujin’s voice had a little tease in it, making Minjoo elbow the latter as she shakes off the water off her hands.

  
———————————————————————

  
Minjoo lies awake as she waits for the drowsiness to kick in, but it just won’t. After all, maybe Yujin’s kiss had a strong kick in it. She can’t even sleep. Her eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling and thinking about things, especially Yujin.

  
There was someone who was poking her again, she does look and effortlessly gazed at who was doing it again, and of course, it was Yujin. Yujin did just finish cleaning up, as per Minjoo‘s instructions, she must go straight to sleep. But it seems like Yujin didn’t really want to go to sleep. Yet.

  
“As far as I could remember, I told you to sleep already. It’s late.” Minjoo gently reminded Yujin but, she was startled as Yujin shoved her to the side and snuggled up with her. Yujin hugs her and closes her eyes.

  
_Oh_. She didn’t want to go to sleep... on her _own bed_.

  
“Yujin? We have our own beds, y-you big baby.” Minjoo chuckles nervously as she lets her heart calm down for a bit once again. This was dangerous. It was like pulling Minjoo to fall in to the pit called Ahn Yujin. Her heart was beating very fast again, she really doesn’t know how to stop this inevitable feeling.

 

“Let me be greasy for once. Besides, I don’t feel like sleeping on my own bed.” Yujin snuggled closer until their faces was noticeably almost touching. Yujin hugs Minju’s waist tight as if she was a bolster pillow.

  
“Yah. We aren’t comfortable.” Minjoo pats Yujin’s arm lightly. It was true, how could they sleep in their position?

  
“Okay then.” Yujin fixes their position. She pleaced her arm around her shoulder, making Minjoo lie on her chest, and her, breathing against Minjoo’s hair and cuddling her again like her life depended on it.

  
Minjoo hears. She hears Yujin’s calm heart beat. Fast, but not fast enough. It made her giddy, to be this close to Yujin, all peaceful in their room. It was late, but Minjoo never felt more alive than this.

  
They were silent, for a moment, Minjoo almost thinks that Yujin was already sleeping, judging by the calm breathing of the young one. She likes it very much. It was like, being home. Being home, finding solace in Yujin’s arms. She likes it very much.

  
“Unnie?” Minjoo hums in response, looking up and seeing Yujin smile gently at her, her drowsy yet beautiful eyes staring at her own, wide eyes. Minjoo fathoms that Yujin was just in deep thought, same as her. She really thought she was already sleeping.

  
“I’m glad I get to debut with you.” Yujin mutters before pulling Minjoo closer and finally closing her eyes shut. Minjoo smiles, hugs her closer and finally, her sleepy eyes starting to close as well,

  
“Ditto.”

 

 

 


End file.
